wizard_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizards: Year 1
Wizards: Year 1 is the first book in prequel books to the Wizards franchise. It features the wizards parents, Professor Eddingwell and Headmaster Grant as students. Plot Characters *Aiden Brogerheimer, an honors student excepted into the gifted class. He is best friends with Hayley Evans and Leroes Clush. He has feelings for Hayley and eventually marries her years later leading to the birth of Larry Brogerheimer. He is a Dracion. *Hayley Evans, a smart student who failed to get into the gifted class. She is best friends with Aiden Brogerheimer and Leroes Clush. She eventually marries Larry years later leading to the birth of Larry Brogerheimer, star of the movies. He is a Dracion *Leroes Clush, an honors student who failed to get into the gifted class. He is best friends with Larry Brogerheimer and Hayley Evans. He is in love with Siliconder, Lillian Garfield who he eventually marries years later leading to the birth of Aphrodite and Roy Clush. He is a Siliconder. *Lillian Garfield, a Siliconder who is friends with Leroes Clush. She is the leader of her Wizard Ball team. She is smart students but is not in the Honors program. She later marries Leroes years later leading to the birth of Aphrodite and Roy Clush. *Ethan Zentaro, a Dodgerdorf who is the boyfriend of Chloe Farland. Unknown to him he will years later marry her leading to the birth of Jolene Zentaro. *Chloe Farlard, a Dodgerdorf who is the girlfriend of Ethan Zentaro. Unknown to her she will years later marry him leading to the birth of Ethan Zentaro. *Xavier Borchers, a Saracdan who is a master Wizard Baller. He is the best friend of Uma Vale. They have secret feelings for each other. They will, years later, marry each other leading to the birth of Emma and Sara Borchers. *Uma Vale, a Saracdan who is an assistant Wizard Baller. She is the best friend of Xavier Borchers. They have secret feelings for each other. They will, years later, marry each other leading to the birth of Emma and Sara Borchers. *Logan Randolf, a Saracdan who is an honors student and is in the honors class. He is a smart-aleck and is the rival Aiden Brogerheimer. Much to his surprise he will eventually marry Petunia Craft years later leading to the birth of Lily Randolf who will become best friends with Aiden's son, Larry. *Petunia Craft, a Saracdan who is a failed honors student. She is friends with Hayley Evans. Her other friend, Logan is rivals with Hayley's friend, Aiden. She will, years later, marry Logan Randolf leading to the birth of Lily Randolf who will become best friends with Aiden's son, Larry. *John Eddingwell, a first class potions student who usually gets into detention, foreshadowing his future as the detention professor years later. *Hayden Grant, an honors student who is completely loyal to Headmaster Isaac foreshadowing his future as the headmaster od the school years later. *Headmaster Isaac, the Headmaster of the school. He only appears twice and is mentioned three times without appearing. *William Dracion (mentioned) *Lydia Siliconder (mentioned) *Harriet Dodgerdorf (mentioned) *Thomas Saracdan (mentioned)